Sirius's Apology
by evilangel-001
Summary: Sirius gives a long overdue apology...


EvilAngel-001: Based on a challenge by Bertie-bop.

**Sirius's Apology**

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she entered her office. It was the end of another year and she was thankful that it just so happened to be the end of the seventh year for four certain Gryffindors. She was speaking of course of the infamous Marauders. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black had finally left Hogwarts once and for all. Which was a very good thing. She didn't think her blood pressure could get any higher.

She sat down in her chair only to have to get up again when she heard the familiar tapping of an owl at the window. She opened the latch and let the owl come in. It immediately stuck out its leg and she pulled off the letter. She began to read the all too familiar penmanship of Sirius Black as the bird flew away.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I thought that after seven years of grievances brought to you by the one and only Marauders that an apology was due. _

_When I came to Hogwarts I was but a lad of only e__leven years old. A very good loo__king lad, mind you, but a lad none the less__. As I'm riding the train home, I thought back to my years there in Hogwarts and thought about how much I have matured since then._

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. Classic Sirius. She half contemplated throwing the letter out at that point and never thinking about it again but her curiosity got the better of her.

_I thought back to some of the juvenile pranks we did. Like when we slipped a love potion into the drinks at the Valentine's Day feast and there were many awkward relationships. The more famous being Dumbledore's sudden fancy to er…well, you. We want to apologize dear Minnie, for that trauma in particular. But at least Madam Pomfrey fixed that. And no matter how funny your trauma with good ol' Albus's crush was, we realize just how wrong it was. _

_Another prank I feel I should apologize for is the slight incident involving a youth potion and your pumpkin juice. But at least you were young again (and might I say, Minnie, that you weren't that bad for the eyes either.) But I thought that someone your age, someone who forgot how to be young, needed to be reminded about their youth and I thought that was the best way about it. I really don't know why I'm apologizing for that one, but either way I am sorry._

_I feel that there are many other pranks to apologize for but at this current moment (well, not really seeing as how when you get this letter said moment would have passed) our dear friend Remy is chastising me, saying that we don't have enough parchment to apologize for everything in length. So instead, I will make a list._

_-I'm sorry for jinxing Snivellus (er…Snape) to dance on the staff table._

_-I'm sorry for turning the Halloween Jack o' Lanterns into evil monsters of doom._

_-I'm sorry for allowing muggles entrance to Hogwarts on Halloween, saying it was a haunted house._

_-I'm sorry for trying to create a realistic version of dungeons and dragons._

_-I'm sorry for running bets on the fate of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers._

_-I'm sorry for jinxing the plants into becoming carnivorous._

_-I'm sorry for sending a league of centaurs to attack someone who shall remain nameless. (__cough__ Snivellus cough)_

_-I'm sorry for invoking the wrath of a Hippogriff and have him chase me throughout the halls._

_I am also sorry for anything I forgot to mention. I am a grown man now, Minnie and feel that everything in the past should be left in the past. I am starting a career soon and was hoping that all those frivolous actions of my time at Hogwarts could be forgotten. We all make mistakes (although you must admit that I at least gathered some laughs throughout them) and was wondering __i__f maybe you could work your magic (pun intended) to prevent my future employers from seeing those blemishes on my otherwise flawless record. After all, isn't this apology enough proof that I have matured?_

Minerva stopped reading for a moment as her jaw dropped slightly. Was he trying to get her to clear his name? There was nothing within the power of Merlin that could do that!

_Writing this has rekindled memories from my childhood. And now, I feel that I must leave you, hoping that you can find it in your heart, a heart that has endured many, many years of thoughtfulness and generosity, to forgive me. I mean, my grandmother has forgiven me countless times for my actions and, since you remind me of her, I thought that you could to._

_Well, I'll leave you with that thought for now. And hope we shall soon meet up again my dear Minnie!_

_The Handsome and Mature,_

_Sirius Black._

She discarded the letter on her desk and began to rub her temples, trying to soothe herself. Throughout the entire letter, he had insulted her, called her old, called her attractive, tried to bribe her with his apology, and brought up painful memories of his pranks.

She sighed, hoping that would be the last she would hear from him. She also hoped that Sirius was where the gene pool would end. She didn't think she could handle another black from his lineage. Oh no. If anything, the apology letter had done nothing but remind her of how thankful she was that they had graduated.

And even then, she had at least a little over a decade to prepare for the spawn of the Marauders.

_xXx_

EvilAngel-001: A little short. I tried to have Sirius sound overly dramatic and have him insult her accidently, like the challenge described. We don't really see much of young Sirius and so I hope it wasn't too out of character. Either way, I hoped you enjoyed reading this little one-shot.


End file.
